8 Days an awakening
by Templar of Shurouga
Summary: After the TSAB notices a strange magical signal in an unexplored region of space, Admiral Chrono Harlaown is sent to investigate. There, he will find a mysterious metal box... Xover with Chzo Mythos. Prologue up!


Well, here I am. I finally decided to start working on these series I have been planning for a while since I first joined . I'm quite nervous about what reactions will it sprout on the readers. But at the same time, I'm eager to show it to the world...

Take note, however. This is a rather unconventional fic. It will all roam around horror themes. It may not be suited for people who are sensitive to horror-themed literature, and people who are under 17 years old.

I'm assuming you know Nanoha, cause otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this. But maybe you are not familiar with the concept I'm crossing Nanoha over with. If you want to know more, look around the Internet for things related with the "Czho Mythos". There's more than enough info about them on the net.

Now, with no more preambles, let's start. I hope you enjoy the show...

* * *

**Sachiko K. Maldonado (Templar of Shurouga) presents...**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: 8 Days an awakening**

**Day -2: Prologue Friday**

**Chrono's Point of View:**

As the _Asura_ drifted towards the space where the signal had been detected, I felt a strange sensation deep in my chest.

Around 4 days had passed since we had departed from Mid-Childa. Back then, our operators had detected a strange magical signal coming from an, as of yet, unexplored region of the cosmos. It was hard to believe that there would be something even detectable so far away from the TSAB's jurisdiction, but the fact that its signal could be detected at all gave fact that, whatever was giving signs of existence in such regions, had a very high amount of magical power. The top brass couldn't take any chances with it. Shall it be a harmful Lost Logia, ignoring it would have been the same as asking for it to be used against us.

That's why the TSAB's top officers decided to send me to retrieve this item, along with my crew in the _Asura_. Now, 4 days later, I'm here, approaching the approximate location of that signal. For some reason, one part of me is wishing this is just a false alarm...

"We have found the apparent source of the signal, sir." The radar operator announced to me after a few minutes had passed, bringing me out of my trance. "It seems to be some sort of container."

"Okay. Send a retrieval team to take it safely into the ship, then call the research team into the main cargo bay in a few minutes. Make sure the usual regulations about unknown object handling are followed. I'll be heading there personally to examine the item."

The operator immediately sent my order as I headed myself towards the cargo bay, where the item would be taken. As I walked, I felt strangely inclined to not go there each second that passed. My steps forward were heavier, and each new one was more difficult to make than the one before. One part of my subconsciousness kept yelling me to stop, to not come any closer, but I quickly disregarded it and kept going. I had always taken my job seriously, and I couldn't allow irrational fears to take control of my actions.

Finally, I reached the cargo bay, just in time to see the object on the ground, surrounded by the research team, among which was, like always, Amy. To be honest, I would have preferred her not coming with me. Not this time. But she kept insisting in that it would be a golden chance for her to witness new, unknown technology first hand. Come to think of it, she had always been that way, such determination to explore new horizons was one of the things I liked in her, after all.

As I approached, Amy greeted me with a smile.

"Ah, sir! Good to see you around! We have already begun the scanning of the object. No doubt at all, this is a metallic box. Its dimensions are approximately 2.5 by 0.4 by 0.4 yards. A rather nondescript object built from a combination of lead and other base metals. There doesn't seem to be any signals of radioactivity or other hazards." Amy said as she drifted her look once again to the box.

"Has the box been opened yet?"

Amy frowned lightly as I asked.

"No, we haven't. See, there is something written in the box. Right here. Look at this plaque, sir."

I stepped towards the point Amy noted to me, and looked carefully. Indeed, something was engraved in a plaque nailed to the box's metallic surface.

_Here Lies John DeFoe. Finally At Rest. Do Not Disturb His Sleep._

There was also a date, 11/9/1997, and a little drawing of a hat.

"Hmm... Why is that hat drawn on the plaque, I wonder..." I said to myself.

"It is probably some kind of signature." Amy responded with her usual tone.

"But who signs by drawing a hat? It is ridiculous."

"Hey, take it easy, sir." Amy said with a cheerful smile. "People can have different tastes when it comes even to such things as signatures." Her expression turned more serious after that. "Anyways, this plaque suggests that what is inside this box is human remains, or something like that. It is considered unethical in many TSAB-administrated worlds to disturb the place of rest of the dead. So I think we shouldn't open the box at all. It doesn't seem to be harmful at all. And when we're back in Mid-Childa, we can examine this more precisely without needing to open the box."

"Hmm... You're right. We'll have better researching equipment back at Headquarters. The dead shall not be disturbed of their sleep."

"What?" One of the researchers said in a brisk tone. "We can't leave this thing locked until we're back at HQ! If you don't remember it, sir, this object--"

"Emanates a large amount of magical waves. Yes, I know that. But this sign says that the box contains some John DeFoe person who is resting in this box. As in, this box is his grave. And it is considered immoral to disturb the sleeping place of the dead. So we will leave it closed for the time being."

"But what about the possible contents of the box?" The researcher said.

"What if the plaque is lying?" Another researcher said among the group.

"The contents of the box could be a Jewel Seed instead of standard human remains. Should that be the case, we can't let that be ignored!" Yet another of the persons there present exclaimed.

What was up with them, I wondered? Why were they so eager about opening the box? Did they feel thrilled so much by the morbidity of looking at a corpse, or else? Anyways, my resolve was clear, and I pointed it clearly to the rest.

"SILENCE! I'm the commanding officer of this ship, and as such, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of the crew! Therefore, I'm not gonna allow such insubordinations here. Whatever the contents of this box are, we are not qualified to examine them right now, and we can't make assumptions. So, until we return to the HQ, it will remain safeguarded in my room. I will NOT tolerate objections. Is that clear?"

The others hesitated a bit, but then, they nodded. "Yes, sir. It is clear." And so, the box was taken to my personal quarters in the ship, where it would remain until we went back to Mid-Childa.

Later on in the day, when I went back to my quarters to sleep for the day, Amy was waiting for me. She looked at me with a look of concern. She obviously got worried after seeing my face of anger back in the cargo bay.

"Chrono, are you okay? In the cargo bay, you... I had never seen you that way before..."

I sighed lightly, and shook my head a bit. Then I gave her a light smile. "I just felt exasperated that a group of professionals considers such immoral actions such as disturbing the sleep of the dead. Apart of that... I feel okay, if a bit tired."

Amy smiled back, nodding lightly. "I see. You should rest, then. A long way back home awaits us. Also, if you want something, please ask for it, okay? I know you can be rather hardy, but if you press yourself too much, you will end up regretting it."

"I know, Amy. I'll take care of myself, I promise. Now go to sleep, okay? We've got a long trip to do."

Amy nodded, and kissed me affectionately before going to her quarters. I then proceeded to enter my own, and lied down on my bed to sleep.

However...

In the middle of the my slumber, I woke up again all of sudden. Cold sweat ran along my forehead as I looked at the box lying next to my bed, making sure that it still remained closed and secured. After letting out a sigh of relief, I laid back on my bed and tried to sleep again, but it turned out to be impossible.

An irrational paranoia manifested in me at that moment, as I felt afraid that the box might open by itself while I was sleeping...

* * *

Author's comment: Well, here is the first episode of this fic. Can't bear with the suspense, huh? Good, good. I like it when people are in tension. ;)

Anyways, Rate & Review, please. This is the first work I post in , so constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Thanks for you time.


End file.
